


a second meeting

by Spideyships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hook-Up, Italian Mafia, Knotting, M/M, MCU a/b/o, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Tony Stark, Minor Character Death, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker - Freeform, Pregnancy, Pregnant Peter, Pregnant Peter Parker, Starker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unplanned Pregnancy, Working things out, dad tony, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyships/pseuds/Spideyships
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: Alpha Mafia Tony meets Omega Peter who's a waiter and they end up hitting it off, having a fling and after they do the do, they depart. 8 and a half months later, Tony is being called in that apparently he has a preemie child, that Peter is passed out and still high off of birth (the guy who tells him is a dick so Tony has him killed for disrespecting someone cause they're an omega) and Peter and him argue for a bit until they get to an agreement, they start to date again, happy ending for them.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 335





	a second meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I changed it to 7 months because 8 months isn’t that much of a preemie and 7 is much more dramatic

Peter was alone. All of his family had died, he was barely 17 and trying to support himself with minimum wage jobs. Peter wanted nothing more than to go to college, find himself a wonderful alpha, and to start a family with his alpha. Peter knew his dreams were unrealistic he could never afford college in a million years and most alphas didn’t want to send their omega partners to college, they’d rather have their omegas at home having kids and taking care of the house. 

Peter was working in a nice hidden restaurant. Many celebrities came in due to the fact that the restaurant was secluded, judgement free, and didn’t allow paparazzi. Peter didn’t care about who came in, he just needed the money to pay for his overpriced rent in his shitty tiny apartment. 

“Well hello there you pretty little thing.” Peter heard a voice say as he dropped food off at a table. Peter looked up to see a stunning older alpha smiling at him from the next table. 

Peter smiled to be polite and responded, “hello sir-”

“Mr.Stark,” The alpha gave a sinister smile flashing bright white teeth. 

Peter’s eyes widened at the name, Tony Stark was a famous Italian mob boss known for many murders. “Oh.” Peter had heard the name, but never thought the man would be so handsome.

“There a problem with my name sweetheart?” Tony questioned, his smile deepening as he let his eyes drift over the omega's slim body.

“No sir, just didn’t recognize you.”

“Well I’d hope a pretty little thing like you won’t be forgetting me any time soon.”

Peter was taken back, he'd never had an alpha so openly flirt with him before. “Of course no, is there anything I can’t get you Mr. Stark?” Peter said ignoring that Tony called him pretty.

“I've changed my mind please just call me Tony, or Alpha whatever you'd prefer more sweetheart.” Peter’s cheeks burned at his comments knowing from experience how much Alphas got off by being called Alpha during sex.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude on your dinner, but do let me know if you need anything.” Peter smiled kindly walking away to the counter to deliver more food.

Peter continued his shift trying to ignore Tony’s eyes following him as he walked around. The alpha only ordered a few drinks and a simple pasta dish from Peter. As his shift grew closer to the end Tony stood up and approached the counter Peter was at. “You said to let you know if there was anything I needed and I do need one thing before I go sweetheart.”

“And what would that be?” Peter asked, Tony had just payed and most of his dishes had been cleared.

“You, sweetheart. What time do you get off, I’d love to get to know you more.”

Peter was speechless, he had the world's most feared man standing in front of him trying to go out with him and he didn’t know what to do. “I um don’t um. I wouldn’t want to um to waste you time I’m um nothing special.” He forced out blushing as the alpha stared down at him with something in his eyes Peter couldn’t quite identify.

Tony didn't reply, but kept his eyes on Peter waiting for a real response, many of Peter's beta coworkers were trying to watch. They never understood the whole alpha pride with sweet talking omegas.

“Um I get off at 9.” Peeter gave in unable to make eye contact with Tony.

“Well then I’ll have to come back and pick you up in 30 minutes.”

“Okay um I’ll see you then.” Peter smiled up at the intimidating alpha, his cheeks burning as his coworker stifled a giggle from behind him.

The alpha winks and walked out the door but not before handing Peter an extra three hundred dollar tip. Tony left before Peter could protest and hand him the money back. “Nice job!” One of Peter’s co workers yelled as Peter shamefully pocketed the money still trying to fight off a blush.

The rest of his shift passed painfully slow, Peter was so excited but nervous. Why did the alpha want him? He wasn’t anything special he was just an average omega. Peter pushed down his nerves and continued his shift knowing he’d find out soon enough. Was this some sick plan to kill Peter? Did Tony just want a quick fuck, Peter's over thinking gave him knots in his stomach.

After clocking out Peter walked through the front door and saw a sleek black limo waiting in the parking lot. The back window rolled down and Tony’s face appeared behind it. “Come on in little omega, it’s late and there’s dangerous people out and about.”

Without thinking Peter replied. “Like you?”

Tony let out a loud laugh and it was like music to Peter’s ears. “I’m only dangerous to bad men. I could never hurt such a pretty little omega like you.” Peter couldn’t help the smile that fought its way into his face as he opened the door and entered the limo next to Tony.

The ride was smooth, Tony was suave and flirty and Peter was a blushing mess as Tony’s hand was placed on his thigh and slowly moved up as the ride continued. There was a very expensive bottle of red wine that Tony kept sharing glasses of with Peter.

The ride was long and when The limo pulled up to the mansion Tony lived in Peter was already putty in his hands. A long drive of Tony teasing Peter with soft teasing touches and promises whispered into his ear. Tony grabbed Peter and lifted him out of the limo and began kissing along his neck leaving the boy squirming in his arms and moaning into the touches. Tony gave a few kisses over Peter's unclaimed scent gland, but nothing more than kisses and licks.

The two barely made it to the bedroom as they shared sloppy kisses, their tongues fighting for dominance. Tony quickly won and bit down on Peter’s lips roughly making the younger boy cry out and grind his hips hard into Tony’s chest. When they reached the master bedroom Tony threw Peter on the ridiculously soft California king sized bed. Peter quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor and quickly pulled his pants off tossing it with his shirt.

“Well look at you, I’ve hardly touched you and you already looked fucked. Wearing such pretty panties looking like the most perfect little omega.” Tony growled removing all of his clothes and crawling on top of Peter. The omega was panting and whining as the room filled with the scent of his slick as his dripping hole twitched in need. Tony had been growing hard quickly during the car ride from hearing Peter's sweet gasps, but seeing the omegas splayed out on his bed desperate for him was genout to have his cock's full attention.

Mouthing at his neck and chest Tony ripped the panties off of the omega with ease and threw the destroyed lace on the floor carelessly. His long fingers reaching down to toy with the omega's slick dripping hole. Peter's much smaller cock

“Ung, Alpha please!” Peter cried out as Tony skillfully stretched his tight hole open with two fingers as Peter gripped the alpha's shoulders tightly, his nails digging deep into the skin.

“Please what sweetheart?” He teased pulling out his fingers making the omega whine and he instead chose to circle the muscle ring slowly.

“Fuck me alpha please knot me.”

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Tony hummed as he grabbed his cock and lined it up with Peter’s wet and loose hole.

Burying himself all the way in Tony gripped Peter’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. “God you’re so tight omega, so perfect for an alpha.”

After giving Peter a moment to adjust to the massive size of Tony's cock, the alpha began a quick pace, he was quick to begin an assault on Peter's prostate. Peter couldn’t stop moaning wrapping his arms around the larger man's neck as he pulled Tony close to share more sloppy kisses with the alpha.

Peter was a moaning writhing mess as Tony pounded him into the mattress. The headboard was loudly crashing against the wall, the sound of the banging was almost as loud as Peter's loud begs and whines. Peter's nails were making track marks down Tony's back as Tony help a bruising grip on his hips, Tony's head was bowed down as he focused on his thrusts.

Tony kept up the quick and brutal pace he felt his knot quickly inflating as he approached his climax. He continued his assault on the omega's sensitive prostate, his knot tugging at Peter’s tight hole and with one last trust he pushed the knot past the tight ring of muscle shooting deep in the omega. The feeling of the knot was enough to push Peter over the edge as he came all over himself moaning Tony’s name.

Knowing they had a while until the alpha deflated enough to pull out Tony readjusted them so they could lay down and rest. “Mhhh that was amazing alpha, you feel so good.”

“Such a pretty omega, felt so good wrapped around my cock.” The two just payed there drifting the sleep ignoring the worries that would come tomorrow morning.

Through the process of the night Tony’s cock had fallen out of Peter and the two were wrapped up in each others arms. They both woke up to the sound of Tony’s phone ringing. Tony quickly sad up and answer it and began dressing himself as Peter tried to process were he was.

“Yes I’ll be there soon, tell Rodgers if he doesn’t pull his damn head out of his ass the deal's off.” Peter finally remembered what happened the night before and was painfully aware of how naked he was in the worlds most feared mob bosses bed.

Peter finally got to look around the room and see how large and nice it really was, the room alone was bigger than his whole apartment and some of the art was probably more expensive than his rent. Peter’s thoughts were interrupted when some clothes were thrown at him.

“Sorry sweetheart I’ve gotta go that means you do too, last night was amazing but you’ll probably never hear from me again. Goodbye there’s a limo waiting to take you home. But if you need anything from me here's my number.”

Peter tried not to let the hurt show on his face and he quickly dressed himself in his clothes from yesterday and hurried out the door and to the limo. The limo drive was silent and Peter didn’t care to question how Tony Stark knew his address, or why he'd willingly give Peter direct contact to him with his phone number.

The next few weeks were uneventful, he hadn't heard anything from Tony or seen him at the restaurant, but Peter didn't attempt to reach out the alpha either. Peter continued to work his two jobs until he started throwing up a few times each morning. Panic set through him as he realized what had most likely happened, he was pregnant. While he always wanted kids, he couldn't afford a kid. Peter didn't want an abortion, this was probably the only chance he'd get to have a kid.

Peter waited until his shift was over then went to the subway and got off at first stop going into the first store he could find buying a pregnancy test.

All three were positive. Peter Parker was pregnant with Tony Stark’s baby. Peter knew there wasn’t anything he could do, Tony didn’t want him. He tried to continue life as normal, working everyday slowly stocking up on baby supplies knowing he’d be a single parent who could barely afford to live by himself. He knew he was fucked but the wasn’t giving up on this child. Thankfully he did have some friends who would help where they could, they visited him and helped buy a few baby supplies. His friends also questioned who the father was but Peter brushed them off saying he didn't remember his name, just a one night stand.

Because of his busy schedule the omega wasn’t able to take care of himself like he was supposed to, he was slightly underfed tired all the time and grumpy. Everything hurt but he couldn’t take any days off because if he missed work he wouldn’t have enough money for food or rent. But he powered through knowing it’d be all worth it in the end when he had his own little baby, alpha or not Peter was going to be the best damn parent ever, in his gut he knew Tony only gave Peter his number if somehow Peter caught something, not if he got knocked up, TOny wouldn't want to be burdened with a child. Peter wanted to reach out for at least some help, but he knew things would end badly.

Months passed and doctor appointments were expensive but a necessity, Peter wanted his baby to be healthy. But that didn’t work out so we’ll, because at the seven month mark Peter went into labor at work. He was at his second job in a small hardware store when he buckled over in pain as contractions started. The labor was long and painful, the doctors were worried that Peter would go through too much trauma and the baby wouldn’t survive because the baby was such a small preemie.

“Hey, son is there a father to this baby we can contact to help you through this?” Doctors questioned as the rushed the child to the incubators.

“Yes,” Peter slurred still high on drugs. “He won’t want us though, just a hookup.”

“Give is a name and well try to help you get child support of he doesn’t want custody.” The doctors soothed as Peter started crying, his omega hormones overwhelming him.

“T-tony Stark,” he hiccuped sobbing.

The doctor’s eyes widened at the name and quickly sent a few men off to contact the mafia leader in hopes to help this young omega and his small newborn.

====

“Hey boss there’s a man of the phone lookin’ for ya!” One of Tony’s goons called out.

Tony snagged the phone from him to yell at who ever interrupted his meeting, but slightly softened when he recognized the mane as one of some omega from a hookup, was he desperate for more? “Hello?”

“Hello Mr. Stark my name is Dr. Bruce Banner from St. Charles hospital, I am calling to inform you a young omega named Peter Parker has just given birth to a preemie child and he is listing you as his emergency contact staring that you are the father of his child.” Tony’s eyes went wide as the man told him the news.

“How long ago?”

“Just a few hours ago, the baby is in incubators as we try to keep him healthy, the child has not been named yet but I’m sure Mr. Parker would greatly appreciate your presence in assisting him with co parenting or child support.”

“I’ll um be there in 20.” He said as he hung up the phone and called two body guards with him as they left for the hospital.

Tony was anxious the entire drive. He had a kid? Why hadn’t Peter contacted him earlier if he was pregnant? Tony could have set him up in a nice house on the edge of his property to care for him and the baby. It was always one of Tony’s hidden dreams was to be a father, he wanted to prove that he wasn’t the man his father was. He hoped Peter let him in the baby's life at the very least.

Time felt as if it were in slow motion from the time they arrived to the time they entered Peter’s room, the omega was asleep and looked drained, he was pale and much skinnier than Tony remembered. Thankfully the doctor told Tony and his men that he had to check up on some other people, but they were welcome to stay, as long as they didn't bother the weak omega. “Look at him, omegas like him are nothing more than breeding bitches.” One man said to the right of Tony.

Tony’s body turned to the bodyguard quickly shoving him against the wall. “What the fuck did you just say.”

“N-nothing sir!” He responded trying to save himself from what angered his boss

“NO, you disrespected an omega, specifically the omega who just gave birth to my child, you'll never do that again.” Tony growled as he pulled the gun from his hip and placed it against the man’s forehead as pulled the trigger. Tony was known for having short temper, if you said one wrong thing, you were done for. The shot was quiet from the muffler, but not enough to not disturb the sleeping omega.

“Wha-what’s going on?” The omega mumbled shooting up in the bed. “Tony?” He asked when he was the alpha wiping blood from his cheek from the body slumped up against the wall, Peter tried not to look at it, he hated gore.

“Clean this up,” Tony said jerking a thumb at the other guard in the room. “Hey sweetheart remember me? Doctors called and said you have birth to my kid.”

“Oh um yeah they told me they wanted to let the father know that the baby might not make it, I told them you didn’t want anything to do with us and didn’t even know about it but they demanded.”

Tony sat down in the chair next to Peter’s bed. “Might not make it?”

“Oh, um yeah the baby was born two months earlier and is a little malnourished.”

“Sweetheart I want you to come home with me,” Peter tried to object not wanting a repeat of last time but Tony silenced him until he was finished talking. “I want you to move into my house, I’ve got my own doctors to take care of our kid, I will make sure he lives because I want to be there for him.”

“Why, last time you saw me you said I wouldn’t hear from you again and now you want me to just move in with you so you can see your kid? I have a fucking life kid or no kid you can’t just expect me to move in with you without even knowing you, just for your own personal gain!”

“Hey, sweetheart-“

“Stop fucking calling me sweetheart, I want you to talk to me like I’m a normal fucking human not your little omega bitch!” Peter yelled jabbing a finger into Tony’s chest fuming with rage, Peter was angry, lightheaded from the yelling, but he was too worked up to care.

“Okay I’m sorry for that, that was in poor taste. I just want to see my child because I’ve always wanted to be a dad. I’ll buy you a house anywhere you want as long as I get shared custody of our baby. I know you don’t want to do this alone and I don’t want you to. If it means anything to you I really enjoyed our time together and would love to continue being with you more often.” Tony smiles grabbing Peter’s wrist with a gentle touch hoping to make the omega feel better.

Peter sighed and rested his head against the cheap pillows of the bed. “Fine we can work this put together, start over and raise him together."

Tony smiled at the thought of a son of his own and laced his fingers in with Peter’s. “Got any name ideas? The doctor said you hadn't named him yet.”

“Harley? With the middle name Ben after my uncle.”

“Perfect.” Tony smiles even bigger and placed a kiss on the omega’s knuckles knowing everything was going to work out just fine.


End file.
